Flippin' Burgers
Internet Season: 1 Episode: 31 Production Number: 204 Writers: Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Director: Rhode Montijo Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Rink Hijinks Next Episode: Get Whale Soon "Flippin' Burgers" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Petunia *Cuddles *Giggles *Flippy Featuring Roles *Generic Tree Friends *Pop *Cub HTF's Episode Description Fast food is an integral part of our culture, and it's no different in the world of Happy Tree Friends. Yes, they might use different condiments than we do, but even fluffy cute creatures have to eat. Did you want extra sauce with that? Good eatin'! Plot At a small burger joint in the middle of the woods, the Happy Tree Friends enjoy lunch. Petunia is hard at work cooking the burgers, while Cuddles and Giggles are eating together. Cuddles tries to squirt some ketchup on their fries, but he accidentally squirts it on Giggles. At just that moment, a happy and hungry Flippy opens the door. He sees Giggles covered in ketchup and suddenly goes into a trance. Though Cuddles and Giggles laugh about the incident, Flippy begins to have flashbacks about all the dead, bloodied children he saw during the war. As a result, Evil Flippy emerges. Flippy jumps over to their table and flips it over, causing fries to fly everywhere. Cuddles turns his attention to Flippy, but he doesn't seem too worried as he continues sipping on his drink through a straw. Flippy grabs Cuddles' straw and uses it to stab him in the heart. Blood starts pouring out of the straw and, in a panic, Cuddles drinks his blood through the straw to get the blood back into his body. This doesn't work, and he soon dies. Giggles screams and looks around the room, having lost sight of Flippy. He emerges behind her and shoves a ketchup squirter in one of her ears and a mustard squirter in the other. He squeezes both squirters as hard as he can, causing ketchup and mustard to pour out of her nose, killing her. Next, Flippy goes behind the grill where Petunia is standing. He grabs her by the back of the head and shoves her face down on the burger grill, causing her to scream in anguish. Laughing, he pulls her head up and we see that the grease has melted her face onto the grill, exposing the nerves of her face. As Petunia is still screaming, Flippy shoves her face back onto the grill. Outside the building, Pop and Cub get ready to enter. Before they can open the door, however, the front of the building explodes, crushing the two beneath the door. Generic Tree Friends rush out, jump out, and get tossed out of the building while on fire. Back inside, Flippy lands on the ground. Seeing a pool of Cuddles' blood, Flippy grabs a French fry and dips it in the blood. Flippy eats the fry and sighs, contently. Moral "You are what you eat!" Deaths #Cuddles bleeds to death after being stabbed in the heart with a straw. #Giggles dies after having ketchup and mustard pumped through both of her ears and out her nose. This possibly causes brain damage. #Petunia has her face burned off by a hamburger grill. #Pop and Cub are crushed by the door leading into the diner, caused by an explosion. #A Generic Tree Friend is killed after the burger joint's sign falls on it. #A couple of Generic Tree Friends survive the explosion, but are set on fire and presumably die from their wounds. Goofs *Flippy makes the fries fly in the air, but they don't land until the end of the episode. Trivia *Looking into the storyboards, The Mole was originally going to be in this episode. He was killed by Flippy when he hangs The Mole on a coat rack, causing The Mole's skin to rip off. This idea was removed. Category:Episodes